The start of new evil
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: Note: Fanfic is about Link LOZ And Kohza OP And a made up character by my friend and I, Seth. Kohza has no link with Ledgend of zelda, and in the show, he is not a werewolf, I added that. And I made up his full name. I own Seth and Fire, but not Talim.
1. The start of new evil

In a quite forest, there was a boy and his horse. Link (the boy) rubbed Epona's snout. Petting her gently, he heard something. "What kind of monster is lurking around Faron?" Link looked over to the spring, sighing, he picked up Epona's reins and ran off. He listened carefully and looked at the trees, for some reason, his whole life shimmered in the leaves. Link looked down and clad Epona. He found himself out on the bridge of Eldin looking over the hills of Hyrule.

Seth Beetlejuice Scarred glanced at the water over Hylia, putting the spirit to sleep he said, "it's beautiful." Blinking once let a single tear down his cheek. His hand slowly went down his side once more. He stood there thinking. Looking at the twilight skies, he left to the spirit of Faron. Avoiding Link would take longer, but it didn't matter…

Over the glinting sands of Gerudo Desert, came a black horse, plowing over the mounds of sand. With a hard pull on the reins, Koza Isaac Jonathan Blaze McKaver stopped, looking at the mirror of twilight. Anger coursed through his veins as he saw the mirror was fixed. Squeezing Tempest's reins, he pulled them to turn around. He stopped as a swords point reached his neck. It was trembling. Koza looked down and it was Link… he was crying. "So you found out?" Link pulled himself together. "Now you know what I have to do…" Koza grabbed the end of the Master Sword and pushed it away. "Link, you've killed me before, just do it like a man this time!"

"It's not like that, this time… its Seth. I'm gonna do it on my own, Minda is normal now she has to protect her land. You have to protect Vivi! I'll do this alone." Link put away his sword.

A cut through the wind made it more easy, and another. It got faster and faster. Finally, one girl was standing. "Ha! You're too easy!" She laughed. "Oh no…" The girl looked at a boys arm. "I'm so sorry, I was just practicing" She got up and the wind blew over the cherry trees making a petal fall. "Better, thanks Miss!" He ran off. "TAILM!!" A voice swept over the sky in anger. "What?! I'll hurry up! Jeez!" Tailm is very young and hopes to become a shademan, just like her father. Best friends with Link throughout his journeys. But at home, a slave to her older brother, she looked over the hills and saw a black figure. It made weird movements that mad Tailm gasp. It was a Shadow Messenger! She pulled out her swords, clanged onto her arms; she sliced one, and then stabbed the rest at once. Leaving a portal behind, her older brother, Crocodile, called her again. She held her hands together, the wind picked up as she ran away from Wind Valley.

Seth smiled as he put down the spirit of Faron. "One more, that is, if Link hasn't gotten to the other." Seth looked back at Black. He was leaning against a tree. "So sad to see Hyrule fall again. But no worries, you'll kill Link first so we can control this blasted place." Black looked at Seth. Seth was gone.

Link and Koza walked across Gerudo Desert. Link, stopped. "What?" Koza asked. Looking over horizon he saw nothing. Link ran forth, he stopped in the middle and pulled out his sword. Back flipping and dodging an unseen attack. Koza could see the slice in the air; he clad his horse out of the way. Swinging the Master Sword didn't help much, until Link spun in a circle. Blood came out from the sky, and Seth grabbed his stomach. Looking up, he flipped his sword and gave a stab to Link's head, but missed. Link fell back, due to dodging numerous attacks. Seth aimed at Link's left hand, and at that split second, Koza's horse stood on his back legs and lashed out with the front ones, knocking Seth over. He got up and tripped Koza just right to make him look up to the sky with a grunt. Koza tried to get up but it was to powerful. "Good luck…" Seth laughed and vanished. "COWARD!!" Koza writhed on the ground muscles grinding and pinching. Growling and letting out fearsome roars. Link was awed. Koza clawed at his skin tearing it away with blood spilling everywhere. Link looked over at the bloody mass. "Damn…" Link backed up a few feet. "Go… I- Don't- want-to-hurt-YOU…" Koza managed to say. The full moons light shined on the sand dunes. Then Link thought it would be smart to hide. He waited, and then it came. A loud, bloodcurdling howl. Koza sniffed the air with his long snout, his nose shining black at the end, with white iron fangs and steel claws. Link was hiding under a stone bridge, hoping that Koza wouldn't seek him out. Koza walked over the bridge, his paw pads were silent, and claws clicked on the stone.

Koza growled and sniffed again. Link closed a hand over his mouth. There was silence, nothing, not even the wind. Link was for sure that Koza ran off to kill. He came out and got on top of the stone bridge. He glanced behind him without turning. He supposed it was safe, so he fully turned, and looked straight in the eyes of the werewolf. He saw him, 8ft tall with lush, light brown fur, standing on two powerful, muscled legs. His fur glistened in the moonlight, blue eyes, fierce, teeth bared, and claws tensing, ready to strike at any moment. "Goodbye!" Link turned and dashed away. He didn't want to hurt Koza, but he had no choice, he just had to try to turn him back. Link stuck his tongue and spat, trying to anger him some more, so that he would chase him down the bridge. Koza barred his teeth and let out a long ferocious roar. Link ran as fast as his elf legs would carry him, and just took a quick glance to see where his follower was. Koza was about 10 feet away from him running on his two legs roaring in anger. Link sped up and turned again, he was still tailing him, only he was closer, running on two, and then he went to four to speed up. Link laughed to get Koza to chase him some more. He looked over his shoulder… he was gone. Link stopped, and caught his breath. At that moment, Koza landed in front of him with a hard "thump." Link held up his arms. "Koza, stop! Your gonna kill me!" Link yelled with all his heart. Koza lifted a paw knocked him over. Link got up, but Koza kicked him in the chest. This time Link flipped and landed on his feet. "It's time to end this!" Link raised his left hand and whispered a chant. Koza folded his ears back and whimpered in sympathy. The blue in Koza's eyes got deeper and darker. A flash of white light surrounded Koza and then it instantly vanished. Koza was turning human again.

Koza was on the ground writhing again and gasping for breath. His skin started to appear, and his spine shrunk back into place giving him the original 5 foot and 10 inches height. His teeth grew back to normal size, and fur littered the ground. He rolled over on his back, he was human again. Link loosened his tense and walked over to Koza. He picked him up and put him on the back of Epona. "We gotta get you home." Link realized that he hurt Koza a little too much; the light from the tri-force burnt the left side of his face, as well as his left hand. He was loosing blood… and fast.


	2. Awake

Koza woke up in his bed, the sunlight shining through the windows made him squint. He rolled over and put his face in his pillow. The open windows let in the Alabasta heat. Link and Vivi walked through the door and smiled in his direction. He rolled over to look at them and greeted them with a morning moan. Vivi opened the curtains, and Koza moaned again covering his face with his blankets.

"What do you want with me?" Koza asked jokingly.

Vivi pulled the covers off and kissed him on the cheek. And Link slapped him on the shoulder.

"OW" Koza yelped. "You know I'm sore there!" _Stupid._

"Sorry." Link said

"You just can't grow you bones and spine 2 times as big, and then _shrink_ them back to normal size in just one night!" Koza complained. He got up and stretched. Vivi gave him a warm hug and kissed him. Koza broke off the kiss and grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"To find Seth…" Koza put on his shirt and left the house.

"Hey, don't try anything stupid! I'm not saving your ass again!"


	3. Blood werewolf

Night was falling, and Seth was hiding behind a large rock, looking around the corner. There he saw a snarling beast, black claws and iron fangs. Its fur was short with a shaggy appeal to it, and it was blood red.

Seth backed up against the rock, trying not to breathe so hard. He looked over the corner again and looked at the mountains. The only thing that struck him was that the blood werewolf was nowhere in sight. Seth sighed with relief, until he heard snarling… and it was getting louder. Glancing around the rock, the werewolf's fangs were dripping blood… fresh blood.

The werewolf turned the corned and locked red eyes with Seth. Paralyzed, facing the blood werewolf, Seth's legs wouldn't move so the werewolf took charge. The beast slashed at his chest, spilling blood. Falling on the ground helpless as the claw poison burnt. He saw some sunlight coming over the mountains.

_The sun… I'm safe_. He thought.

The werewolf howled and ran into the forest. Seth's vision blurred and went black; there was nothing but a single voice.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice with a slight British accent said.

"My chest… it kills." Seth looked at his bloodstained shirt.

"Ya, that blood werewolf hit you hard enough to spread poison. To us that particular blood werewolf that just attacked you is like a God to us… but a demon as well. To normal people like you… he's death with a bloody grip.

"We call him… Koza."

"Oh great… Koza!" Seth sighed.

"My name is Fire. Odd name right?"

Seth shook her hand.

"The names Seth."

Then they both had that moment, where you don't think. It's just their eyes.

Seth broke the contact by standing up slowly. Fire snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, you shouldn't get up, this wound is deep. And if you go out into the sunlight, you'll get burnt pretty quick like. So I suggest that you just stay here." She pulled him down back onto the ground.

"So… where am I?" Seth asked confused outta his mind.

"Snowpeak, looks different ya? That's because… it melted.


	4. Found and fought

Koza journeyed all day to find that wretched Seth. And when he did, he was gonna do his best to keep him as far away from Link as possible. The only reason to do so was that Seth had killed Koza's 4 month old son because of the evil that washed over his once was friend.

He made a quick pace into the forest with nothing but his courage and his fists. He was unarmed but that certainly wasn't going to slow him down from finding, and possibly killing Seth.

He heard a twig snap from behind him. He was instantly alert of another being's presence. It was strong, but scared. He could almost dance to the quick heartbeat of the terrified stranger. It was then clear that the stranger was giving off a demon like vibe.

That gave it all away. It was Seth.

"Long time no see… werewolf" Seth walked out of the tall grass surrounding a tree.

Enraged at his presence, Koza swung at Seth.

Seth ducked and Koza pinned his knuckles against the tree. He let out a grunt, and his fist was bleeding profusely.

In those first three seconds where neither of the men moved, Seth noted with alarm that Koza's eyes were as narrowed and flinty as a hawk's, and his thin lips were lightly pulled back, yet tightened too, in an eddying grimace of rage. He meant murder, maybe literally.

Seth had been privately expecting this moment ever since he murdered Koza's little boy Jack. Yet that didn't stop his heart from vaulting somewhere up into his lower jaw now that the moment had come, and frantically looking for a way out.

Putting on an innocent why-can't-we-just-settle-this-like-civilized-fellas- smile that he hoped would appease the lanky man beginning to stalk towards him, Seth nervously crooned, "Um, hi Koza! How ya doing!" Seth was just trying to butter Koza up; he was going to get him, before Koza got his paws on him… or hands. He rather would prefer hands, because he knew how ferocious Koza could get as a werewolf, and he _really_ didn't want to see that again.

"Pissed and thirsty for sweet and horrible vengeance. Especially at lying, greedy, murderous sons of bitches like you!!" Seth could feel Koza's werewolf wanting to break free and rip his throat out. His faint swaying only served to make him even more menacing, like a cobra ready to strike, as Koza strode toward the spawn of the devil.

"Koza, your crazy! You know that I didn't lay a _finger_ on your son." Seth said a harried attempt to divert the other man's anger while he backed away.

"LIES!" Koza yelled as it echoed through the forest. His werewolf vibe gave an angry rumble to his yell.

Then Koza McKaver was leaping at him like the werewolf he truly was, and Seth Scarred could only bring his forearm up to guard his face. He was quick. As if in slow motion, he felt, then saw, Koza's long, elegant fingers grip, then tighten around his arm and yank it down. Then he saw the other hand, formed into a fist, rushing at him.

Seth's head snapped back as he took the jab on his chin. Even though a part of him told him that Koza was very much in the right to be doing this, a furious indignation and the instinct to defend himself squelched it. _Okay Koza, you wanna brawl? Let's brawl pal!!_

Seth socked Koza in the gut. He heard him grunt in pain and surprise at the blow. Then Koza swung a right hook, getting Seth in the side of the head. He responded by grabbing the shoulders of Koza's white silk shirt, and began to yank the other man to him, intending to kick his legs out from under him and toss him to the ground, where he could be restrained.

Even in this state however, Koza saw what Seth meant to do, and wrenched up and away. Face filled with pure ire, he flicked one of his long legs, and caught Seth right in the marbles. Doubling up in agony, Seth gave a sort of whinnying moan as he heard Koza smirk from somewhere up above.

"You've never fought fair with me, so why should I fight fair with you?" Koza remarked.

Forcing away the searing pain in his genitals, Seth looked up at his opponent and snarled,

"Go to hell Koza."

"No Seth, you will," Koza stonily replied, punching Scarred across the face.


	5. Defeat

Seth yelled in explosive anger at the insult, the anger at how Koza saw him through, at what his self-obsession had done to his soul, and charged Koza McKaver, aiming to clothesline him at chest height. But before he could, Koza went into a squat and bent forward. One of his hands darted out, swift as a mantis striking, to clutch Seth's wrist in an iron grip. Then, to Seth's puzzled shock, Koza grabbed his wrist with another hand, and rising, used his body as a fulcrum to flip the devil off his feet and into a wall with a crash.

Lying on his back, Seth had no time to even fully process what had happened before Koza was on top of him, using his knees to pin down the shorter man's legs. To his incredulous horror, he saw Koza's mitts of hands, the hands of a writer and the last pair one would ever consider being used as tools of murder, spreading apart like butterfly wings and descending fast for his throat.

The thought that a trusted, normally biddable and placid friend was going to kill him sent a knife of horror through Seth Scarred's soul, and he squealed.

"For cripes sake, don't do it Koza! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I ever did to you or what's happened to you in your life! Don't kill me!

Then the lycan's fingers were clutching his neck, and remorselessly squeezing, squeezing like a python. Koza gave a slow, skewed, closed smile that was itself serpentine in nature as he silkily yet icily hissed.

"Don't worry Seth. Even though **pigs** are killed all the time, I'm not going to kill you. I won't stoop to your level."

Frantically, Seth Scarred bucked and thrashed against Koza's strangling grip as his lungs cried out for air. The pressure in his skull mounted until he thought his eyes would pop from their sockets, a silver mist creeping into his vision from all quadrants. In the center of it all, just inches from his face, Koza stared back, his own eyes emitting the piercing, malachite lightening that an enraged grizzly's are said to hold. The silver mist became black, and expanded to fill more of his universe as Seth began to slip away. He was wrong. The werewolf had him, before he could stab the silver.

For a few last moments, as if framed against heavy black velvet, Koza's sky blue eyes eyes, now delighted and eager, were the last thing to register on Seth's failing brain before it shut down. It was black. The last thing he heard was the low laugh that emitted from Koza's mouth.

"Oh God I hope Koza is all right." Vivi sighed as she lay in the empty bed.

She didn't want to entertain the fact that Seth and he were evenly matched. And she couldn't help to think that her beloved Koza was dead and Seth's feet. She hoped that in the morning she would wake up to him by her side snoring loudly like he always did. She clutched one of his shirts tight to her, and prayed that he would return unharmed. Soon after she drifted into sleep.


End file.
